I Chose Him
by Bandgeek252
Summary: What I would have done at the end of New Moon. Bella saved Edward. Alice promises to turn Bella. When Edward and Bella return to Forks she closes the book of Edward and chooses Jacob. Seven years later the Volturi are coming to visit to see Bella.
1. Chapter 1

I CHOSE HIM- bandgeek252

Synopsis: Bella went to Italy to save Edward, but returned to be with Jacob. Seven years later the Volturi are coming to check on Bella. Bella is thrown into the love triangle again as the Cullens come back to defend Bella.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

_Happiness isn't necessary to living, but vital to being alive. I learned that some years ago. The day I turned away from the cold shoulder of my first love, the day I chose him. We had just returned from Italy. I can still feel the heat. In Volterra I ran and ran to save him. When I had saved him I felt my heart catch in my throat. I couldn't let him die before my eyes all over a misunderstanding, but in that perfect moment all I could think about was Jake. _

_The visit with the Volturi was scary, but Alice's promise resolved the issue of my knowledge of their world. I boarded the plane back to the States determined to be turned one day. This was what I had longed for since I knew I loved Edward, but this nagging feeling kept tugging at my heart. I ignored it hoping it would eventually pass. My resolve stood strong until I saw Jake again. _

_Edward and I were heading back to my house to explain things to Charlie fully edited of course, but about half way there Edward abruptly stopped the car. I looked up and saw Jake, my giant wolf friend standing in the middle of the road. I blinked twice just to make sure he was there. Edward looked at me expecting me to stay there. I ignored his controlling glance and got out. In an instant my mind was made up. I saw forever in his black hair and deep dark eyes. At that moment of clarity I understood the essence of happiness and a sinking feeling that Edward was not the man for me. I understood that happiness was vital to being alive. And I knew happiness lied in Jake's eyes, strong arms, and warm embrace. _

_My love for Edward which at one point was stronger than steel now melted and with it my desire to be a vampire, I took a step forward. I took a step toward the future. I didn't say anything as I walked toward Jacob. His stern face softened when he could see the love in my eyes. His huge goofy grin grew into his eyes as he ran towards me and held me in a big bear hug. He was sure to leave a space so that I could breathe. I looked at Edward worried that he would try to fight me. All Edward had to see was our big loving grins to know that I would never be his. _

_His eyes were glassy and hard as he coked out, "Bella, I want your every happiness, but this dog doesn't have the strength to protect you." His once perfect voice grated filled with whine and pity. It was all I could do not to gag. "He doesn't have the control that I do, the patience to keep you safe. These dogs aren't great at keeping their tempers in check."_

"_He will be safe with me. I'll keep him safe," I looked up at Jake smiling at his loving grin, " That is one of the big problems between us Edward. You always have to have control. What about me? Don't you think I could decide things for myself?" _

"_No I don't. I took your safety very seriously," Edward's eyes flamed at me in frustration. I used to take that as a sign of love, but now I just found it annoying._

"_Your chivalry is too much like control for my taste. Jake doesn't control everything I do. He supports every crazy endeavor I have ever come to him with. He respects me to be able to know what will make me happy. Something you could never seem to handle."_

"_You promised the Volturi to become," he began staring intently at me, but growled lightly, "watch it dog." _

"_Stay out of my head blood sucker," Jake shot back._

"_What about money? I don't think the tribe pays him well," Edward desperately pleaded, "Bella I'm not thrilled about turning you, but I will. I will turn you." God he sounded so sad. I felt bad that he felt he had to buy my love. _

"_Like I have ever cared about money," I shot at him offended, "Edward, I loved you as my first real love but when you left you closed a door and I can't go back. You may be timeless, but I unfortunately am not." He looked like he had his heart ripped out. His heart broken expression stung the wound of wounding other, but the damage had to be done. _

_He turned to leave and called back at us from the door of his Volvo, "I will always look out for you, but I promise to remain in the shadows." Edward with a tear in his eye sped away leaving a slight breeze and a small cloud of dust. Left free from his overbearing chains I was free as I jumped into Jake's arms. The strong arms warmly took me in as his lips crashed on mine like a wave on the rocks of La Push. Beautiful were his lips as he kissed me deeper and deeper. He set me down on my feet gently with his usual wide smile. I felt my life beginning. We walked slowly back to the house and talked about our hopes and dreams. Before we entered the house to talk to Charlie Jake stopped me at the door. _

"_Do you," he began taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly, "is there any doubt or confusion? Will you tomorrow want that blood sucker?" I stood on my tip toes to meet his face with mine. I raised my hand to caress his face._

"_No, I choose you Jake. You are my best friend and I love you with all my heart," I softly whispered to him. I didn't want Charlie to hear just yet. Jake smiled and took my face in with both hands and kissed me gently. _

_Suddenly Charlie appeared on the porch with an embarrassed look on his face. We parted quickly, but I knew the damage was done and he knew what was going on. I sheepishly looked at him hoping he wouldn't banish Jake from the house like he did Edward. "Bella go to your room. I want to talk to Jacob here first and then I will be in to talk to you," Charlie said quietly. I knew he was pissed that I left without much of a word and that I was kissing Jacob Black on his porch. _

_I rushed up the stairs and closed the door to my bedroom. I stayed out in the hallway so I could hear what Charlie was saying to him. I was worried. I heard them move into the living room._

"_Jacob I am going to be honest. I haven't been there for Bella the way I should have, but I will be damned if I see her go through another nightmare like Edward Cullen," Charlie shouted._

"_Charlie, you have known me since I was a little tyke. I would never hurt Bella like that." _

"_I know. How long has this been going on?" _

"_Actually just today," Jacob admitted. Charlie chuckled lightly._

"_Tell me what happened. I know you know," Charlie said in cop mode._

"_Edward called and thought that you were preparing Bella's funeral so he was going to hurt himself. When Bella found out she rushed to LA to save him. She returned with him and told him it was over and would always be over," Jacob finished. The house was quiet for several minutes. I held my breath waiting for more. _

"_I never said anything to Bella, but I never liked Edward. I let her be hoping she would grow out of it. I had no idea it would take this long for her to come out of her shell, but she finally did. I always hoped you two would be together. You have been a good friend to her and treated her far better." _

"_I will continue to do so for her. I love her." _

"_What is your intention," Charlie asked sternly. I could feel Jake's body tense up._

"_I want to eventually marry her and have her move to La Push."_

"_Why La Push? What about school?" _

"_Charlie I said eventually so chill. I live on the Rez I can't leave. I have too many responsibilities there and it's not that far away from Forks." _

"_Oh," Charlie said softly, "Alright. Go home and say hi to your dad for me. I need to have a long talk with Bella." I heard Jake get up and head towards the door._

"_Charlie, try to go easy on her. She has had a long day. Ground her or whatever just know she has had a full emotional day." And with that Jake was gone. I scurried into my bedroom waiting for Charlie to come in and give me a firm sentence of grounding, but I waited for a few minutes and he didn't come. In those minutes I chose to think about what Jake had said about marrying me and moving me to La Push. _

_Ten minutes later Charlie came in and leaned against my desk with his arms sternly folded. His glare softened when he looked me in the eye. _

"_Two things," he began, "one you never never never do that to me again. Don't you dare take off on me like that. I am disappointed in you for running off like that without so much as a goodbye. Do you understand that?" I nodded slowly. He sighed heavily. "And two you two wait until you both finish high school before you think about getting married or moving in together." _

"_Dad, we haven't even talked about anything like that." He held up his hand to stop me. I bit my lower lip into silence and listened._

"_I love you Isabella. You are my only child. I want you to be happy, but I also want you to get a few things out of your first like school." _

"_I don't even know what I want to do with my life yet. I do know I want Jacob Black in it." _

"_I know. Come here," he reached for me and he held me in a warm hug. _

"_So you like Jake better than Edward," I teased._

"_You were listening weren't you," he smiled and nodded, "I think he is better for you and I have been friends with Billy Black for years." _

"_So am I grounded?" I asked._

"_No Bella you're not grounded. Grounding doesn't do much to an 18 year old. Just makes you want to sneak around my back more. And I don't want anymore secrets between us Bella. Not like before." I nodded in agreement. _

"_I think we should have Billy and Jacob over tomorrow night. What do you think?" He asked. My eyes lit up as I started to think of all the things I could cook for them. I knew I would have to make a lot for my werewolf boyfriend. _

AN: this is my way I would have had the books go. I can't stand the way she went back to Edward, the whiney wonder. And I really don't like the way she wrote Bella either, but I didn't make the kind of money she made so there it is. I liked Twilight (not the movie) but New Moon was probably my favorite until the end. I hated the fact that she went back into that whiney McLoser's arms. So I chose after seeing the New Moon movie which I love Jacob in, I would write my own ideas into a story of how the characters should be. Please Review… more later.


	2. Surprise

I CHOSE HIM- Bandgeek252

Chapter 2- Surprise

AN: This chapter has a sexually mature scene towards the end. I made it obvious when the naughty stuff starts and ends.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Six years later…

The sun peaked through the window of the little house in Forks just enough to wake Bella up from a fairly peaceful slumber. It was an unusually beautiful bright day in late September. Bella yawned and sat up. The rejuvenated brunette rubbed her eyes to greet the Washington sun. Bella took a deep breath in, "Today is the day" she sighed as she got up to get ready for the big day ahead.

Charlie sat at the kitchen table drinking his fifth cup of coffee. He checked his watch for the forth time in the past half hour as he heard his daughter rise and go to the bathroom. He sighed heavily letting out all his anxiety, but that didn't seem to quell the half of it. He smiled a little on the inside for it felt like yesterday Bella had come to live with him. Never had she shown much interest in living with him before, but that fateful year seven years ago gave him a second chance at fatherhood. Charlie hoped he had done right by her.

As he swirled his coffee he thought of that horrible time when Edward had left her and she had been destroyed inside and out. The long hard time she had was painful to watch even in memory it still stung, but he shrugged off those feelings. "Today is the day," he said as Bella walked into the kitchen.

Bella had turned from the skinny gangling albino teen into a tall beautiful woman. She was just over 24 with long dark brown hair, an hour glass figure, and her pale skin had freckled from her time spent in the sun.

"Morning Dad, how's the coffee?" Bella asked as she grabbed a cup from the cupboard. The kitchen hadn't changed much since she had moved in. There was a new deep fryer on the counter for Charlie since he would be cooking on his own soon. Billy and Jacob had bought it for him as a present for taking Bella away. Charlie humbly accepted the gift and told them that he would just come see them a lot so he could get a hot meal once and a while.

"The coffee's a little old," started Charlie, "I've been up since dawn." Bella chuckled as she emptied the pot of old coffee and started on a new one.

"I guess you couldn't sleep."

"It's just that I'm nervous. Pretty soon you're going to be gone," Charlie sighed trying not to cry. He had just gotten her back only to let her go be with another man. Even if it was a man he liked it still broke his heart to know she wouldn't be around to cook, laugh, and talk with.

Charlie since the day she came back from her runaway trip had spent as much time getting to know Bella. He sometimes competed with Jacob and most times he lost, but the effort was not lost on Bella. She knew how he wanted to be there for her. That is usually why the Blacks and the Swans would have so many dinners together, because Bella didn't want Jacob and Charlie competing against each other.

"I'm not leaving yet. The wedding isn't for another month. I'm just meeting with the council," Bella rolled her hazel brown eyes at him. "You act like I'm dying or something."

"I don't see why you need approval from the tribe just to marry Jake," Charlie commented quietly. They had had so many arguments about this tribe council approving of Bella. "In my mind they should just accept you for Jake Black's bride and let it go."

Bella started to fix some eggs for the two of them. As she cracked the yolks and got the stove heated she calmly tried to explain again, "Look Dad they do accept me, but it's more of a formality. Jake's got an important job and they need to make sure I realize that." Bella couldn't tell Charlie the real reason why the council had to meet her. He wouldn't understand about werewolves and vampires. Besides it wasn't her secret to share.

Charlie shook his head frustrated at the whole thing, but unwilling to argue it further, "I still don't get it." Bella lay breakfast on the table and patted her dad on the shoulder.

"You don't have to Dad. Look do you think you could handle the dishes. I need to finish getting around and Jake should be here any minute." Bella ate her eggs quickly before disappearing upstairs to finish getting ready.

In her room she couldn't figure out what to wear. Her usual jeans and t-shirt routine wouldn't work for this. She searched her closet over twice before she picked a white lacey top with three quarter length sleeves and a pair of dark blue jeans. She grabbed a pair of black Mary Janes before rushing down the stairs.

She heard Jacob's booming laughter before she got down stairs. She was surprised she didn't hear the Rabbit. Bella's smile lit up her whole face as she laid her eyes on her husband to be. Jake had grown out a lot when he had become a werewolf, but little since then. The werewolf kind of slows down growth or so Jacob tried to explain to her. Bella had always joked that it stunted his brain growth too, but that had just made Jake try harder at community college where he was learning mechanics. He knew a lot about auto repair, but he wanted the certificate to show for it. So he had worked hard in between his pack duties, school, home, and Bella. Recently graduated he was ready to marry her and start their lives together.

"I didn't hear the Rabbit," Bella asked greeting her fiancé with a kiss. Jake still had the same goofy wide grin as ever. It was one of the few things that could make Bella smile no matter what she was feeling.

"I had to leave it on Rez. Got a ride here from Quil. We'll take your truck." Jake gave her a huge bear hug. He just wanted to feel her in his arms. He couldn't believe that in a month she would be officially forever his. He could smell her hair. He took a deep breath of her floral scent. A part of his heart was complete when he could smell her. He had been certain this day would come since he had that talk with Charlie seven years ago. Jake had waited patiently and sometimes impatiently for everything to be ready. Charlie had wanted Bella and Jake to finish at least high school and college if possible. Billy had wanted Bella to undergo a trial of the tribe to be fully welcomed. Bella wanted to get her college finished so she could begin teaching English in La Push. And Jake just wanted some kind of livelihood that would provide some kind of life for the two of them. Jake didn't let it bother him most of the time, but occasionally it bothered him that Bella had given up such a lavish lifestyle to be with him. He wanted to make sure she never regretted it. Of course he kept most of those thoughts to himself, because he knew that Bella would just laugh and tell him to stop being so money hungry.

Bella said goodbye to Charlie as they headed out to her rusty old truck. Jake opened the door politely for her. "Why are you acting so polite?" Bella asked as she got in.

"Fine when we get married you'll open your own damn door," Jake smiled sarcastically; "I'm always polite." Bella laughed.

"Since when?" Bella asked as Jake sped out of the driveway. "Hey be gentle to this truck. It's like handling a girl."

"Oh you think I'm rough to your truck. Just wait, Bella, until I have you on our wedding night. You won't be able to walk for days," Jake winked at her most seductively. Bella felt a shiver go up and down her spine. They had promised to wait until their wedding night to have sex, but every time he looked at her with his deep dark eyes and wicked seductive grin she thought about reneging on the deal.

She punched his shoulder lightly for any harder it would have broken her hand, "Just drive otherwise we'll be very very late for this trial thing." Jake shot her a wounded look, but continued to drive. He knew that if he gave it too much thought he would be tempted to throw her on the bed of the truck and never get to the trial of the tribe.

"Sorry Bells I didn't mean to make you all hot," Jake smiled, "You nervous?" Bella threw him a raised eyebrow meaning that she was serious about staying pure, but her serious expression quickly turned to worry.

"Yeah I am. I understand this is just a formality. They just want to make sure I understand that by marrying you especially you there are certain rules I'll have to follow…" Bella began.

"Well it's not like they are asking that you to drink blood or turn into a vampire. They are just making sure you keep the secret like you already have and understand that having kids with me means passing on the wolf gene," he finished quietly.

"I know about that. I mean the whole passing on the wolf gene. How will we know if one of our kids has it?" Bella inquired lightly. They had discussed kids in the future, but not in depth. Bella had been afraid to talk too much about it. Bella didn't want kids right now and Jake understood, but she wasn't sure how long they were supposed to wait.

"They don't find out until they become one and really we won't know either. We just have to wait and see if anything changes. You remember the symptoms from when I changed?" Bella nodded. She remembered how he had flu like symptoms. She had been so worried about him then. "If we had a boy he would most likely be the next Black heir," he added. He turned off the main road and was heading the back way into La Push.

"Are you saying a girl couldn't be the Black heir?" Bella questioned playfully.

"Well if she's anything like you then no." Jacob threw back.

"What is the Black heir anyway? You won't tell me." Bella asked as they pulled up to the old Lodge.

"We're here. Ready?" Jake held her hand and gently squeezed. "You'll do fine Bells. I will be with you."

They headed into the old Lodge which was pretty much in the middle of nowhere. The sun was approaching the high point in the sky and the trees surrounding the building were all changing color. Bella took a deep breath as Jacob opened the door for her.

The large room was darkened with all the Elders lined up along the wall sitting at the long table. The pack met the couple at the door. Sam the pack leader, Seth and Leah Clearwater, Paul, Em and Quil all stood there smiling at the couple. They were excited to have a new sister. They had all known Bella back when she ran with the vampire family, the Cullens. They were glad to see that she had remained on their side. Sam smiled brightly at her to ease her mind for her nervousness was vastly apparent.

Bella smiled back meekly as Jacob led her hand in hand toward the table of the Elders.

"Jacob Black you son of William Black who is son of Ephraim Black come before us." Elder Mika spoke.

"Yes I have. May present to you all Isabella Swan, the woman I hope to marry in a month," Jacob spoke confidently as he pulled Bella forward. She smiled politely at them unsure of what to say.

"Isabella Swan you wish to marry our Jacob Black?" Mika asked seriously. He looked about 110, but he was closer to 86. He was the oldest member of the tribe and he was the leader of the Elders.

"Yes I do," Bella said with as much strength in her voice as she could muster. She looked over at Billy who smiled and gave her a quick wink. Bella gathered her courage strengthened by Billy's smile. Somehow she knew everything would work out.

"You understand that by marrying a Black your children will most likely carry the wolf gene and possibly become the wolf," Mika continued.

"Yes I understand."

"You agree to keep the secret of the wolf within only those who know of it. You understand that this secret is not yours to tell?" Mika asked.

"Yes I agree."

"I know of your history with the vampires. Do you agree to follow our creed that they are our sworn enemy and thus are yours?" Mika asked not taking his stern old grey eyes off of Bella's hazel brown for a second.

"I…" Bella stopped, "I befriended the Cullens. The family treated me well. They are not bad people." Bella felt that she had to at least defend the Cullens. That family had been nothing but sweetness to her since they knew how Edward felt about her. She didn't like Edward, but she wouldn't call them her enemy either. The Elders gasped. Mika simply frowned.

"If this is so then we cannot let you two marry," Mika stated bluntly. Jacob looked stunned.

"Wait what do you mean won't let us marry?" Jacob snarled at Mika.

"Remember yourself, Jake" Sam spoke sternly from the back.

"If she will defend the Cold Ones then she cannot be a member of this tribe," Mika explained.

Jacob growled, "That isn't what she meant and you know it." Bella put her hand on Jacob's arm to try and calm him. "She won't defend the Cold Ones if we have to fight and besides the treaty has been kept. Besides the Cullens left years ago. They were different then the others we have dealt with."

"Jacob, I know you two want to get married, but this is serious. One day you could lead the tribe and you'll need a wife who understands that. It's not a life for everyone," Billy spoke up softly to Jacob. The last part Billy was looking at Bella. Jacob looked at his father in disbelief. He couldn't believe his own father would attack Bella.

"Believe me she knows," Jacob started to defend her again. Mika stopped him.

"Jacob what if there was a conflict with the Cullens. They may come back one day and what would Bella do?" Mika asked gravely.

"So that is why there had to be a trial. You were all afraid that Bella would change teams if a conflict with the Cullens came about. Of all the low down sneaky things to do, you call this a formality just to find a fault with the woman I want to marry," Jacob growled loudly at the Elders. He was so infuriated. Anger pulsed violently through his veins. He could feel steam start to come off his body. If he didn't keep things in check he would wolf out right in front of the Elders. He looked like he was losing control. Bella saw that he was starting to lose his temper. She had to think of something and quick.

"If it will be enough for you to believe that I love Jacob more than anything, may I say this," Bella said with all the courage and confidence she wished she had in the beginning of this charade, "Any enemy of Jacob's is my enemy."

"There you see. She isn't going to turn tail and run. Any member of the pack would agree," Jacob yelled at Mika.

"As pack leader I trust Bella with our lives. That should be enough for you Elder Mika," Sam spoke up. Mika the old man smiled and nodded his head slowly.

"Well if there are no objections I would say…" Mika was interrupted.

"Elder Mika I would like to have a moment with my future daughter in law without the pack," Billy said cautiously. He knew that Jacob wouldn't be happy about leaving Bella's side, but he needed to try.

"I agree," Mika nodded, "Sam if you will?" Sam nodded slowly. He pulled Jacob away slowly.

"Come on Jake. This thing is about over," Sam quietly pulled Jacob out the door. His eyes never left Mika's eyes in that territorial way.

"Bella we aren't going to test you anymore I promise," Billy began, "The thing is that Jacob has changed over the past several years mostly because of you. He has worked so hard to make a life for you two, I'm very proud of him. You need to know that he may one day be pack leader. It would be a huge honor, but with it comes a lot of responsibility. He will need your support."

Bella was taken aback. "Does he know? How?"

"No and there is no need for him to know. Sam does a good job, but Sam isn't rightful pack leader. It's a long story, but Jake may have to take the lead one day. It may never happen. These things aren't always in our mortal hands. We put you through this trial to speak to you because of this fact. I wanted to make sure you understood what you were getting yourself into because it's not the life for everyone," Billy said sincerely, "We're sorry. I have always welcomed you Bella. The thing I was worried about was the Cullens and those blood suckers may return. We needed to know where your loyalties lie. Welcome to the family." Billy got up and gave Bella a big hug. Bella's eyes started to water.

She was really going to marry Jacob and it was less than a month until they walked down the aisle. She had the tribe's approval. Billy broke the hug patted her on the shoulder and pointed his thumb at the door. Billy let Bella go after his son. Billy shook his head in laughter. "Those two are nuts about each other," he laughed.

Bella's smile grew as she ran out of the Lodge to be greeted by the pack. She leaped into Jacob's arms and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back passionately. He held her in his arms releasing a hand to grab a handful of her hair and pushed her deeper into their kiss. Jacob could feel his arousal stir. He had hungered for her for so long and now he knew she was free to marry him. She was just one step closer to becoming his. He wanted her, but when he started to smell her arousal he broke the kiss and set her down gently. He didn't want his pack to smell her. That was to be for him only.

The pack laughed and howled their approval. They welcomed her by picking her up and tossing her around like a Frisbee. She laughed as she was gently tossed around.

"Help me Jake," Bella screamed as Sam tossed her to Quil. Jake just laughed and asked Quil to throw her to him. Quil threw Bella over Leah and Seth and into Jake's strong dark arms. He held her bridal style and set her down on her feet.

"Alright the party is over. We've got a wedding to plan. We'll see you later," Jacob shouted to all of them as he grabbed Bella's hand and put her in the truck.

"What do you suppose they are up to?" Quil jokingly asked Sam as Jacob sped away. Sam waved goodbye.

"If what I smelled was right, I would beat he wants to have sex with her," Sam laughed heartily.

"I wouldn't mind having sex with Bella," Em said jokingly.

"Hey that's going to be your sister so you better not let Jake hear you say or think that. I won't have a love triangle in my pack," Sam punched his shoulder lightly.

"Well we haven't had much activity since the Cullens left so I don't think there is much to worry about," Seth said as he lounged about in the shade.

**THIS PART IS MATURE…if you don't want a steamy scene then skip to the bottom. **

In the truck Bella couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He was just so beautiful a creature. She loved every feature. His dark russet skin, his deep dark eyes, his goofy grin, his muscular body, even his wolf form were all the features she kept rolling around in her head. She feel the desire stir within her.

"Is something on your mind love?" Jake asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh nothing… I just can't believe the tribe said everything is cool." Jake smiled warmly at her.

"Uh Bells I can tell."

"You can tell what?"

Jake leaned close to her, "I can smell you." He looked down her torso licking his lips. Bella looked down and realized he could smell her arousal. Jake pulled over and turned off the truck.

"Bells," he began, but he never got a chance to finish. Bella's lips were on his in a furiously passionate kiss. Jacob growled in the back of his throat as he pulled away from her.

"Bells this whole promise thing is getting harder and harder," Jake said trying to be the voice of reason.

Bella reached down into his short with her hand and cupped his already full erected cock, "I know something else that is getting harder and harder."

Jake moaned loudly as he grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her head back. He kissed her neck feeling her heart beat louder and louder. The smell of her arousal was growing stronger to the point where he felt like he would lose control and take her right there.

"Oh Jake," Bella breathed heavily, "Please take me."

Jake didn't stop kissing her neck, "You're… sure."

"God yes… Please Jake! I want you." Bella breathed. Bella could hardly say the words, but somewhere within her called for Jacob to touch her, to have her.

"Alright then," Jake said picking her up and he put her on the bed of the truck. He laid out a blanket she had behind the seat. Bella started to remove her shirt as she leaned back into the bed of the truck. Jake growled when he saw her. "I wanted to do that." Jake jumped on top of her taking care not to crush her.

His lips pushed violently against his. His animal desire had complete control as he took off his t-shirt. Bella let her hands explore his ripped chest up to his face where she pulled him forcefully down into a passionate tongue battle. As he laid on top of her she could feel his hard sex pressed against her own. Her hips rolled up longing for him to enter. Her pale checks were pink with desire.

**MATURE scene is done… you may continue reading!**

Suddenly Jacob got a whiff of a horridly sweet smell. He abruptly stood up and growled violently.

"What? What is it?" Bella asked sitting up slightly still topless except for her bra. Jacob looked furiously around to see where the smell was coming from. He put up his index finger to silence her while he focused.

"I thought I smelled a vampire," Jacob said softly.

"You thought right," Edward said standing next to the truck on the driver's side. "I thought you dogs were better snuffers than that. I have been standing here for a while."

Jacob shook in a bloodthirsty rage. His muscle tensed up and the heat coming off of his body could be felt by Bella.

"I was distracted," Jacob said acidly. Bella quickly put her shirt on trying not to show anything off to Edward.

"Hello Bella," Edward said tenderly. His appearance was still as immaculate as before and his eyes just as cold. Bella could feel color rush to her check as she jumped out of the bed of her truck. "First time? In the back of this old thing? Bella, I expected finer taste from you."

"Well… I don't care about that stuff," Bella stuttered, "What the hell are you doing here Edward? After all this time why come here now especially when I was…"

Edward cut her off, "About to hump a dog?" Jacob's anger and rage shook him as he jumped out of the car and phased into his werewolf form. The multi-colored werewolf snarled at him. If Edward was afraid he didn't show it. He only took a step back all the while smiling maliciously at him.

Bella laid her cool hand on the Jacob. Jacob looked up at her and calmed a bit, but still held a defensive position. She knew he did that to protect her if Edward were to try anything.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked forcefully.

"I came back to do as we promised, Bella. The Volturi are coming soon. I am here to turn you into a vampire. Surprise?"

TBC

AN: I know my rating says T and I respect that, but there are a few steamy moments I didn't want to chicken out of. Apologies if anyone was offended. Please review. It helps tremendously when you all review. That way I know if there is something I need to change or keep up what I'm doing. Thanks! Hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving.


	3. What's a Girl to do

I CHOSE HIM by Bandgeek252

Chapter 3- What's a girl to do

Recap: Edward left Jacob and Bella to live their lives together, but he comes back after he realizes that the Volturi are coming for Bella. What will the pack do?

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming. I appreciate all reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

"_What are you doing here?" Bella asked forcefully._

"_I came back to do as we promised, Bella. The Volturi are coming soon. I am here to turn you into a vampire. Surprise?" _

Bella stood dumbfounded by what had just heard. She could feel Jacob's fur stand on end. Thoughts raced through her motionless body, "_How did the Volturi find me? I'm supposed to be invincible to their powers. What does Edward think he's doing?" _

"Edward," Bella breathed slowly, "Go and we'll talk later. I need to clam Jacob down. We will talk later."

Edward stood with a wickedly evil smirk. "I told you I would always watch out for you. I will talk to you tomorrow." To this Jacob snarled loudly. He wasn't about to let Bella talk to Edward alone. The thought boiled his blood as he leaned into a pouncing position.

"Jake will be there too." Bella said. And without another word Edward was gone. It had been a while since she had seen a vampire speed away. She had forgotten how fast they were. Jacob growled defensively until he couldn't smell the bloodsucker anymore. He phased back and to Bella's growing awareness bare naked. She blushed lightly as she reached for Jacob for a hug. He held her tightly afraid she might disappear.

"Jake, I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry," he released her, "I can't believe that fucking leech thinks he can just walk back in. By the way who are the Volturi?" Jacob asked as he reached for a spare pair of shorts behind Bella seat.

"Um think vampire royalty. Remember when I went to Italy all those years ago," to this Jacob nodded, "Well Alice had promised to turn me into a vampire because I knew about the vampire world. To keep the secret safe I had to become one of them."

Jake shook his head in frustration and anger. He could feel the fury building inside. "Don't you see Bells? This is what happens when you hang out with leeches."

"Jake, first breathe and calm down. You don't want to lose control. We're going to talk to him later. First let's go tell Charlie the good news." Bella hugged Jake tightly. She held him hoping to soothe his initial anger, but also to quell the roaring waves of confusion going through her mind.

The whole ride home Bella drove fast as her poor truck would take hoping that the warm air would cool Jacob off a bit. All the while her mind was swimming with questions and confusion. She was getting married in less than a month, it had been over six years since she had chosen Jacob over Edward, this couldn't be happening to her. The stifling silence mounted to the point where Bella wished she had a better stereo so they could listen to some music and break this uncomfortable silence. Jacob had tried to talk her into one, but she kept insisting that she didn't need one.

"Jake," Bella began slowly, "Do you want to talk?" Jake had spent the entire ride thus far starting out the window. "What are thinking?"

"I'm thinking you're planning on going back to that filthy bloodsucker," Jake lashed bitterly.

"God, you're insane. I am marrying you in a month. I chose you six years ago and I'm still with you. I am not going back to Edward. Even if the Volturi have found me we will think of something to make this work."

"Yeah, but he thinks he is going to save you. You're my girl I will save you," he bitterly replied.

"This is what you're so pissed about… which one of you will save me and thus have my heart?"

"It has been your history that whoever saves you gets you."

"Look you dipstick I chose you. When I came back from Italy all I could see was you. I realized that I didn't want to be a vampire. I wanted a life with you. I am capable of taking care of myself thank you. I ran with vampires and werewolves and I seem to be still intact," Bella shouted passionately. "Look I said we'd see him tomorrow. We need to find out how and why the Volturi know where I am. And what we're going to do about it. And I'm not going to let him run me over like he did in the past. If he doesn't then he will leave, Volturi or not."

"Damn!" he cursed loudly.

"What?"

"I have to tell the pack. They have to be involved. You're apart of the tribe now. We'll protect you."

"Wait! The whole pack! Do we have to?" Bella jumped a bit in her seat. She wasn't planning on including them. She didn't want anyone to know Edward was around. She just wanted Edward to go away and stay gone.

"Bells it's not like I can keep it from them." Bella was reminded that the pack mind and how when they were werewolves the pack had one mind and could share thoughts. "Actually I think I need to bail. I have to go tell the pack."

Bella pulled over and put her truck into park. "Are you sure you have to go? I … was kind of hoping we could talk."

"Look we will talk more. I promise Bells." Jake sighed loudly. "I just need to blow off some steam. Seeing Edward while we were about to… doesn't bring a smile to my face."

"I know. God what the hell was Edward thinking. How did they find me?" To this outburst Jacob smiled a little.

"Bella I have to go, but I love you and I will see you tonight," Jacob kissed her hand. He got out of the truck. He pulled down his shorts and threw them at Bella. She giggled lightly at her naked fiancé as he leaned in the truck to kiss her. "Bye, I love you. Bells, I'm sorry I get so damn mad. You should have a husband who can keep his temper."

"I will have a husband who tries and that is all that matters to me. Love you. See you tonight." Bella kissed him again gently to reaffirm her love to him. She didn't want him to question her love for a minute. He ran off into the woods. As Bella started to drive off she sighed, "What am I going to do now?"

TBC

EN: I wanted to post another chapter today. Just b/c I am really excited about this story. I do have a tendency to go off into unimportant details. I need to keep this story rolling. So I promise next chapter I will pick up the pace. Lots of exciting things to happen soon ;) I'm such a tease.


	4. Memory

I CHOSE HIM- bandgeek252

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Twilight!

AN: This time I wanted to try something different. I am writing this in the first person. I usually don't like the first person point of view because it feels juvenile to me and it is a bit constricting. Nothing against anyone's work so please put down your knives and pitchforks. It's just a matter of taste. Good news, I just finished a massive 5 page paper that is due today. So I chose to reward myself with some fanfiction! I also found it a bit disturbing that the actor who plays Jacob Black is the same age as my kid brother. I have been drooling over someone who is barely legal!! Gah, I feel old. **Thanks to all who reviewed. I appreciate all reviews!**

Chapter 4- MEMORY

I walked into my bedroom in almost a fog from the ride. My mind had practically shut down the entire way home. I didn't want to think of Edward and it hurt to think of Jacob. I knew how worried Jacob was. My life was going so well until that stupid vampire had jumped back into my life. The first love of my life was still as beautiful as ever. His topaz eyes had turned darker somehow. I closed my eyes tightly hoping to erase this memory, the memory of his piercing eyes and hard marble like body. He had such a cold harden look on his face. I shook my head as I scrambled for something to do with my hands.

If there was something I could do with my hands then all would be well and I would stop thinking of Edward. I saw a few flat cardboard boxes sitting next to my bed with a note attached to it.

Bella,

Hope everything went well with the tribe. I found these for you. Let me know how many more you need. Dad.

I smiled and happily got to packing. Thanks to Charlie I could start. I found packing enjoyable as crazy as that sounds. It's a chance to reconnect to things I thought were long gone. Like Edward? Nope not going to think about him just yet. I quickly shifted my thoughts to something more manageable. I started packing up all my books. I had a small short bookcase that was filled completely with my favorite pieces of literature. I always enjoyed books, but especially classic literature. I found it so incredible how these pieces of work lasted through the ages. I started to pack away my entire collection of Shakespeare. It was a gift from Jake who was never a huge reader, but loved to listen to me read Shakespeare to him. I would do all the voice and act a bit. He always had a huge goofy grin as he watched me. I used to think he was mocking me, but he just loved to see me be so expressive. He knew I had a lot of fun acting the plays out. Once or twice he would join in. He was a great Macbeth.

I carefully placed each volume into the first box, but stopped dead at Romeo and Juliet. I had read that the year Edward had left. The year that I had made my choice. I hadn't read Romeo and Juliet since then. In college we had gone over it and I simply bullshitted my way through it. I barely passed that class, but I didn't want to reread it. It was just a demon I wasn't ready to face. I opened the book and heard it crack open from never being opened before. Then I closed it quickly and put it in the box. That was my problem, it dawned on me suddenly. I had never really gotten over Edward. I had never faced the demons and fears within. I had always wondered would Jake leave me. There was always that fear because my first love had left me. How could I marry Jake when these fears were still present from Edward? I didn't want Edward any part of my marriage. Jake and I had worked so hard to ensure our future for it be dashed out by that jerk.

I wondered if I would be a vampire by now if I had chosen to be with Edward. Probably since I was so determined to be one when we left Italy. I wanted to ask Edward how the Volturi found me and why he had to interrupt us. He probably thought it would be funny to see Jacob's face light ablaze. I sincerely hoped that Edward had not turned that malicious. It hurt to think that my first love would betray my happiness in such a way, but then again I had no hold on him anymore since I chose Jacob.

I finished packing my books and started packing up my desk. I fixed up another box for all my notebooks and important documents. I hoped that we didn't have to live with Billy for long after we got married. Jake was certain we were going to get a little cottage, but I was worried it would fall through. I liked Billy, but the idea of having sex with my husband in his father's house didn't make me feel particularly private.

I wondered how much longer we were going to be able to wait. This afternoon was a total mess because of that marble bloodsucker. If he hadn't of shown up, Jake and I probably would have had sex. The longing to stay in his arms, to be close to him, the carnal desire to have him in every possible way were all screaming at me more and more these days. With each hurdle we mastered I wanted him to feel me as no man has ever felt me. I knew Jake felt the same way as I did, but I wasn't sure how much more restraint either one of us could maintain. We had talked seriously about sex after marriage, but the closer we got to the date and the more serious we became to each other the less we feel the need to restrain.

Now that Edward was back I had no idea what was going to happen. I didn't want the Volturi here and I certainly didn't want Edward back. I knew that Jake and the pack would protect me with their lives since I have already been fully accepted into the tribe, but risking their lives was the last thing I wanted. I sighed as I went back to packing.

I piled into the second box all my notebooks and files. I pulled out my photo albums from my night stand. When Edward had taken all those pictures of him I stopped caring about photos and keeping memories. It took Jake a long time before I would even get in front of a camera again, but when I did I realized a new passion of mine. A passion I had that would have been forever lost if Jake hadn't come along and brought me out of my shell. I took many pictures of the forest and the beach. I took a lot of pictures of Jake. I placed the large green photo album of all my nature shots next to my notebooks. Next was my large dark blue album which contained all my photos of my family photos. I held it tightly reminiscing of all the times we had together over the past seven years. Renee had stayed in Florida, but would spend Christmas up here almost every year. She could see how happy I was up here. I flipped through the pictures of our holidays together. We would share Christmas Eve together the Blacks and the Swans. Renee and I would cook up a delicious dinner while the guys were in the living room watching the game. I flipped through the summers at the beach we had spent together with the pack. I looked through the pictures of Emily and Sam at their wedding with Jake as their best man and me as a bridesmaid.

I could feel the tears well up behind my eyes as the kind beautiful memories poured into my heart. I could feel the warmth flowing out the photos coming from our big bright smiles. I smiled softly realizing that I belong with them. We were a family. Charlie, the pack, the tribe, and Jacob are my family. I couldn't wait until we were married.

I felt a chill sweep over me as I shuttered. I felt a pair of eyes on me as I turned to look out the window. I turned to see Edward standing in front of my window looking as beautiful as ever. The air immediately went out of my lungs.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said weakly. Edward just smiled with a sinister grin.

"Now Bella such language," Edward said condescendingly. Anger boiled in me. I didn't want to hear him lecture me on proper language when he couldn't act like a proper ex.

"Don't give me that language bullshit. What the hell are you doing here? We were supposed to meet with Jake later on tonight." He simply shrugged.

"I have waited in the shadows. Lurked like an animal waiting for the day when I could come back into the sun with you."

"What are you babbling about?"

"Bella the Volturi are coming and your little puppy pound won't be able to stop them. You need me. I'll protect you. Our whole family will fight to keep you safe."

"Wait! Your whole family is here?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes Bella they are here and they'll be at this meeting tonight."

"What! It was supposed to be just the three of us. Why does everyone have to be involved?" I flared at him with my arms in the air in exasperation.

"There are other forces at work here, my dear." He moved close to me keeping his face only inches from mine. My anger was turning into rage as the blood rushed up to my cheeks.

In a small low angry voice I whispered, "I am NOT your dear!" He smiled mischievously with his perfect smile and perfect teeth. All I wanted to do was kick his marble ass right out of my bedroom.

"You will be soon." He whispered back.

"What in a million years makes you think I'm going to be back with you?" I yelled pushing him away from me, but it was fruitless as it was like pushing a wall. He stepped back to give me space, but never stopped smiling.

"When the Volturi give you a choice of join us or die, you will chose me."

"You are so sure eh?" I asked raising my eyebrow, "I would choose death over you."

"Do you really think you can make a life with that pup?"

"I can and we will together… not like how it would have been with you making me walk one step behind you the whole way."

"What happens if he found someone else?" Edward asked maliciously. My eyes widened at the thought of Jake laying with anyone but me.

"Jake wouldn't leave… me," my voice failing me at the end.

"Have you ever heard of imprinting?" Edward asked.

Just then suddenly something dark and furry threw Edward out the window. Thankfully without breaking anything I looked out the window and saw with fear swelling up in my chest. Jake in wolf form was fighting with Edward in my back yard.

I ran down the stairs hoping to stop them in time before one of them got hurt. In the back of my mind I wouldn't mind so much if Edward got a little injured, but I should stop this. They were built to kill each other. I got outside just in time to see they were in a stand off. I ran with all my might calling out for them both to stop.

"Stop guys! Jake please," I pleaded as loudly as I could. Jake stopped but didn't take his eyes off of Edward.

"Bella stand back," Edward ordered. I wasn't about to listen to him.

"What makes… you think," I stopped out of breath, "that I would ever listen to you." I stood by Jake and gently touched his fur hoping that would calm him down. His body was still tense, but he relaxed slightly. "Jake, honey I want you to stop. Edward I want you to go away. We will meet you after nightfall." Jake growled and snarled.

Edward nodded, "That is fine. We can meet you at the boarder of La Push with the whole pack there if you wish." My eyes widened when I realized Edward had just read Jake's mind even in wolf form he could do that. Without another word Edward was gone. I kneeled down unable to stop the tears from falling clinging to Jake the whole time. Jake whimpered lightly as he licked my face. There was a sad look in his eyes as he phased back. He just sat there and held me as I cried. There was just too much going on in my heart. It was as if my heart couldn't contain any more drama or pain. I just let it out in big weeping sobs. I looked up at Jake's dark eyes confused and hurt by the day's events. Today was so confusing and it had started out so well.

"Bella honey its okay. Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head, "He just talked to me. He told me you would leave."

"Never gonna happen Bells."

"What is imprinting?" I asked. He just starred at me with this puzzlingly shocked look on his face.

TBC: I know not everyone is thrilled by the idea that Edward is back, but there is a reason I want him back. So much was left undone and unsaid when he left in the beginning. He just dropped a bombshell and then left. Sometimes we need to see that bad relationship again to remind ourselves that the inner demons from that horrible relationship still haven't been faced and dealt with. I believe you can't hope for your good relationships to survive if you cling to and are unable to let the past go. Bella hasn't really dealt with Edward. She just kind of buried him. It's understandable, but that is why he is back. I want Bella to deal with this before she gets married to Jake. Imprinting and other issues some of the reviews have had will be answered in the next couple of chapters. I have some interesting plans for Edward, Jacob, and Bella.


End file.
